Various types covers for firearm magazine wells are known in the prior art. One of the shortcomings of these magazine well covers is that they must be removed prior to adapting a magazine onto the firearm. Thus, a user, such as a military personnel, must remove the magazine well cover prior to adapting a magazine onto the firearm. In situations where time is of the essence, the extra time and effort necessary to remove the magazine cover results in a decreased response time by the user. It also serves as an unnecessary distraction that requires diversion of the users attention when other matters, such as quickly loading and re-loading a magazine, are more pressing. Thus, in order to improve reaction time and eliminate unnecessary distractions, what is needed is a debris cover for a weapon magazine well that that does not need to be removed in order to add a magazine to a firearm and allows for seamless protection of the magazine well from dust and debris while changing the firearm magazine or storing the firearm without a magazine. The instant device includes a parallelepiped housing with an upper perimeter and a lower perimeter. The upper perimeter defines an opening that can be placed over the outside of the magazine well of a firearm such as the M-4 carbine magazine well, and is fastenable inside the trigger well of the of the firearm. The lower perimeter defines an opening that is wide enough to receive a magazine therethrough. Spring hinges are disposed proximal the lower perimeter. A plurality of door panels having a surface with a low coefficient of friction are fixedly attached to and in operational communication with the spring hinges and have a collective surface area sufficient to span the lower opening. The spring hinges are configured to bias the door panels towards a flush registered alignment closing the lower opening when the firearm is without a magazine. The spring hinges are also configured to allow the door panels to fold in and rest proximal the inner perimeter of the housing upon insertion of the magazine through the lower opening of the housing.
The door panels fold up inside the debris cover short of the bottom of the magazine well allowing for the insertion of a magazine through the debris cover and into the magazine well. The magazine release function of the firearm is not affected by the debris cover, thus the thus the debris cover allows for seamless protection of the magazine well from dust and debris while changing the firearm magazine or storing the firearm without a magazine.